Call Me
by EyesLikeAJungle
Summary: A High School fantasy becomes his best kept secret only to come to a bitter ending of unresolved feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ross

"Your beautiful eyes stare right into my eyes." –Taylor Swift, "Beautiful Eyes"

"Ross," she moaned my name. It was the sweetest sound I've ever heard. I kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her eyes, and finally her lips. Those lips; they were softer then I could imagine. My tongue entered her mouth and I savored the taste of her as much as possible. She tore her mouth from mine and turned us over putting her on top of me. She kissed my neck and trailed her hand up my shirt painfully slow. She pulled it over my head swiftly and brought her mouth to my ear. Softly she whispered, "I want you now." I was sold. I roughly flipped her onto her back. A giggle escaped from her mouth. The sound was so girlishly melodic. I smiled. Her arms wrapped around my neck, causing her lips to crash down onto mine. Within seconds I removed her shirt and pants. As she undid my pants I suddenly realized I had no idea where we were. I looked around at my surroundings; wherever we were, it was pitch black. All I could see was her. All I wanted to see was her. I looked back down at the girl underneath me. Her eyes were so blue and her olive skin was glowing. I buried my nose in her neck and hair taking in her scent. She sighed. I felt her breath tickle my skin. I brought my mouth back down to hers and started removing the last few articles of clothing between us. Just as I was about to look at her, she whispered "Ross, honey… it's time to wake up." I looked at her in confusion as she repeated the same sentence. An obnoxious buzzing began to fill the space we were in. I looked beneath me. She was still smiling but slowly started falling into nothing. And then….

"Honey wake up! You don't want to be late for school, and hit the snooze button on that obnoxious alarm clock."

"Sure thing, Mom," I absentmindedly slapped my hand against the alarm clock on my bedside table silencing it. I buried my face in my pillow trying to go back to sleep to finish that amazing dream of mine. When my attempt failed, I dragged myself from my bed down to the bathroom. Beat her again, I thought with a smug smile on my face. I stripped down to nothing then adjusted the water to my liking. I stepped in letting the warm water wash over me. I closed my eyes and thought of my dream girl. I tried to imagine the end of my dream. Inevitably it led to us having sex. I smiled at the thought. My thoughts continued to wander but were rudely interrupted by an incessant pounding coming from the other side of the door.

"Hurry up butt munch!" She began pounding again. I couldn't think of anything insulting enough to call her back. Now that she lost her weight, Monica barely resembled the whale she once was. In the end I settled for a "Bite me!"

I turned off the water and stepped out looking in the mirror at myself. I tried to drown out my bratty little sister's whining to my mother about me taking all her bathroom time. Just to piss her off even more I took my time shaving, brushing my teeth, and styling my hair. After taking a good twenty-five minutes of pissing off my sister, I exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist and a smirk on my face. "Finally, you girl!" Monica yelled before slamming the bathroom door. I laughed to myself and continued the walk back up to my room. After dressing in a navy blue t-shirt and jeans I journeyed to kitchen for some breakfast. I entered it to find my mother cooking and my dad at the table reading the paper and a plate of untouched eggs, toast, and bacon in front of him. The aroma of the meat cooking filled my nose. My mother turned and met my eyes giving me a cheery smile.

"Good morning dear! What would you like for breakfast?" This morning she was extra cheery. Creepy.

"I'll just have some eggs. Thanks." I sat down at the table across from my dad. Silence filled the room and I allowed my thoughts to wander.

I stepped into the school alone as usual. I walked past the various numbers of cliques that filled the halls, trying to remain as invisible as possible. I opened up my locker and began stuffing my books inside of it. "Well hey there, Geller!" I ignored the voice. "Well aren't you gonna say good morning?" He pushed me forward into my open locker. As much as I wanted to run I didn't. I gritted my teeth and retrieved my books for my geology class. I shut my locker and began walking the other way only to be pushed back into the row of lockers. I looked down avoiding eye contact. "What? Are ya gonna cry?" He and his followers laughed. I looked up and met his eyes. His were confident; mine I'm sure were weak.

"No." I said barely above a whisper. He smirked and laughed again. He balled up his hand into a fist getting ready to punch me in my stomach. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the blow. Just as he almost connected I heard a yell.

"Chip! What the hell are you doing?" I opened my eyes. It was her. "What is your problem?" She asked angered. I looked up at Chip. His neck was turned to look at her, his arm frozen just inches from my abdomen. His army of jocks had moved behind him also looking at her. It took me awhile to realize most of the hall was watching the whole scene play out. I moved my eyes back to her.

"I wasn't doin' anything! I was just messin' with the guy." Chip lowered his fist back to down his side and turned to face his…girlfriend. She stood there with her hands on her hips, and an eyebrow raised. Anger flooded her eyes and her mouth became a hard line. I couldn't stop staring at her light brown hair and her adorable ski slope nose. Chip must have noticed my gaze on her because for no reason he knocked my books out of my hand causing a loud bang on the floor and papers flew out around my feet.

"Oh my gosh!" She threw her hands up in defeat. As much as I wanted to look at her again, I kept my eyes on the floor.

"Are you looking at her?" I could smell his breath. It smelled of pizza. Disgusting. His face must have been only inches from mine, but I don't know for sure. My head was still down.

"Ok, you know what? That's enough. Just leave him alone now." She came in between us putting her small hands on his chest. She pushed backwards, away from me.

"Come on, Rach," he grabbed her arm but she immediately pulled it out of his grasp.

"You go. I don't feel like being around you right now." He glared at her and began walking away, his pack followed close behind. I brought my eyes back to her. Her back was still to me; I watched her shoulders rise and fall as she sighed. She ran a hand through her shiny hair and turned around to face me. Her lips formed an apologetic smile as she moved towards me. She stopped just a few feet away. She was almost close enough that I could touch her. God, I wanted to touch her. "I'm so sorry about that." I stood there, watching her look at me. I didn't know how to respond. I searched my head for the right words, any words. Nothing. Finally something came to me.

"Don't- don't worry about it." Smooth, Ross! Way to stutter. I bent down and began picking my papers up stuffing them back into my book. I could feel her gaze on me. I quickly rose back up to my feet and nervously stood in front of her. I tried everything to avoid her eyes. I had no idea what I would do if I stared into them for too long.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was so sincere. I looked back down at my shoes. "Ross?" She placed her hand on my arm. My eyes shot to it. I could feel the heat of it against my skin even through my shirt. I moved my eyes back to hers and nodded. "Ya sure?" She asked with a small chuckle. Say something idiot! But I couldn't. My throat felt thick and my tongue felt as if it had swelled up to twice its size. I gave her a smile and nodded again. She just stared at me again cocking one eyebrow up in the most adorable of ways. "Ok," she said unsure. "I'll see you around then." She squeezed my arm before walking away. I sunk into the lockers and watched her walk to class. Her hips swayed perfectly from side to side and her hair bounced with every step. I touched my arm where she did and smiled. Rachel Green touched my arm. Rachel Green looked at me. Rachel Green touched my arm. Rachel Green stood up for me. Rachel Green touched my arm. The bell rang. As I walked to class I went over every single detail of the event that just took place.

The sixth period bell rang signaling lunch. I slowly walked to the cafeteria with my bagged lunch in hand. I looked towards the table I usually sat at in the back corner. It was empty. Usually I sat with my friend, Will, but today he was unfortunately absent. I made my way over to the table, tossed my bag down onto the round table and sat in one of the two plastic red chairs. As I began eating my sandwich, I kept my gaze by the entrance, hoping to see Will come walking in late. After about six minutes I gave up on that idea and resumed eating alone. My eyes scanned the room looking for some source of entertainment. It only took me a few seconds to find her. She was standing at the end of the table talking to someone to the left of her giving me the perfect view of her smile. It wasn't long before her eyes caught mine. At first her face was expressionless but was soon covered by a grin. I weakly smiled back at her. Before I knew it she was walking towards me. I looked down at my table and picked up the remains of my sandwich. I stuffed them into the brown bag and pushed it aside. My palms grew sweaty just at the thought of her talking to me again. My mind began racing with thoughts of what I should say; if I should say anything at all. Soon my thoughts were only racing with the image of her. I drifted back off to that dream. I found myself lost. "Hi," her voice brought me back. I cleared my throat.

"Uh hey," I smiled nervously up at her not sure of what to do next. So I settled for looking up at her.

"Can I sit down?" I nodded. She took the seat next to me, her back facing the rest of the lunch room. I searched my head for something to say but found nothing. We sat in silence for a few minutes before she broke it. "So how are you?" I could've thought of that.

"Umm I'm good. How are you doing?" I said a little louder than needed. She laughed. I made Rachel Green laugh.

"I'm pretty good myself. I just wanted to apologize again for earlier. Chip can be a real ass sometimes," I looked back down at my hands in my lap, then back at her.

"It's fine don't worry about it," I looked away shyly. The silence fell around the table again and the only thing I could hear was the blended conversations of the other teenagers. I was expecting her to get up and leave at any second but to my surprise she began speaking again.

"So, have you decided what college you're going to go to?" She asked with a small smile. She was leaning silently towards me as if she were interested in my answer.

"Why are you talking to me?" the smile was gone. She looked at me shocked. My question shocked myself too. I wasn't expecting that to come out and so defensively too. The first time the girl of my dreams (literally) acknowledges me twice in one day I act like an ass. Why couldn't have I just settled for the easy answer and said NYU.

"What?" Her tone didn't match her face; she sounded hurt, not shocked.

"Why are you talking to me?" What? I looked down and rolled my eyes in frustration.

"I… I don't know. You were looking at me and I saw you sitting here by yourself so I thought maybe I'd just come talk to you." Her voice was nervous and she began playing with her hands. "I'm sorry," her voice was small. "I'll just go then," she started to get up but I grabbed her arm in hopes of keeping her with me just a little longer.

"No! I'm sorry," She looked up at me with apologetic eyes. "I…I just …" I couldn't figure out where this sentence was going. "I'm sorry." The small smile was back.

"It's ok," she said in a whisper and chills went up my back. A whisper from her, and she sent chills up my back. Only Rachel.

"It's just you never really uh… talked to me before. I mean I'm just Monica's geeky older brother and well you're…" I trailed off, taking in her small features set on her flawless skin. I settled my eyes on hers. "You're Rachel." The smile on her face grew and she began playing with her hair.

"Yeah," she said barely in a whisper. Again, chills. Her eyes moved from mine down to the table. I didn't know what to say this time. It was pleasantly awkward but I wanted to hear her voice again.

"Umm I'm uhh," I cleared my throat again; "I'm going to NYU for college."

"Oh! Well that's- that's great!" she placed her hands on mine and goose bumps soon covered my arms. "Do you know what you want to major in yet?" Her hands were still on mine.

"Yeah, paleontology I think. It sounds lame I know, but I like it so…"

"Well as long as you enjoy it," the look she was giving me was too much. Her eyes were wide and her smile genuine. Her body was leaning into the table and her hands were still on mine. I just smiled at her. I caught her staring at me. Soon she was scooting her body closer to mine. I looked at her in slight disbelief. This is definitely just another dream, I thought.

"Ross?" her voice was soft. My throat returned to being thick like it was this morning. I looked down at her unable to find my voice. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could the bell rang. Lunch was over and so was our moment. She closed her eyes and her shoulders slumped in defeat; an action I found strange. Was she…disappointed like I was? I kept my gaze on her though waiting to see what she'd do next. She squeezed my hands before saying "I'll see you later." Like that her back was to me. Before she left, she looked at me one last time with those beautiful blue eyes. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip in an innocently sexy way and I wanted to die. Then she was gone and I was alone again. I looked at the spot where she was sitting next to me. I smiled to myself and got up to go my next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rachel

"Let's get these teen hearts beating faster; Faster." Pan!c At The Disco, "Lying's the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off"

It was another Friday night and I had the choice between going to a huge party with the so-called "popular" crowd that I was categorized into- there would be dancing, drinking, and sex; or I could go and have a classic girl's night with my best friend- there would be boy talk, trashy magazines, and cookie dough. I decided on the latter. The idea of being surrounded by a bunch of drunk, horny teenagers didn't seem so appealing like it used to. Once my decision was made, I began mindlessly doodling on the college ruled notebook paper on my desk. I never really paid attention to what I was writing or drawing anymore. It always ended being the same: hearts with my boyfriend and I's initials in it, or just his name all over the page. As I scribbled my mind began to wander off, drowning out the sound of Mr. Watson's voice (he was insanely gorgeous but his voice was dry of emotion and monotone). I started thinking about Chip and the amazing night we just recently shared. Ok, so it wasn't that amazing but at least it was something. When we were just kissing he was so gentle and sweet, but as soon as one of our shirts came off it was different. Our "love making" was always quick. But that's how it is. I haven't heard anything different. No one has ever described their sex life like what you would see in romance movies: slow and patient. It could never really be that good. Maybe I should go into acting… As my mind continued to run wild it finally settled on someone different- Ross Geller.

His eyes are so brown and warm, and easy to read. He was so adorable when he was nervous. Even the way he kept clearing his throat at lunch was charming. He must have started working out because when I put my hand on his arm this morning I could feel his toned muscle through his shirt. I imagined what it would be like to kiss him. Just the thought of it made me smile. Then it hit me, I was day dreaming about Ross Geller. He's my best friend's geeky older brother, and I'm… Rachel, the smile was immediately plastered back on my face as I recalled his words from earlier. They were so simple and cliché but put butterflies in my stomach. I started thinking about him again. It's not like anyone will know, I told myself. My mind stayed on him until the bell rang. My head snapped out of the oddly enjoyable day dream and I gathered my stuff to leave.

I tried to make it to my locker and out of the school as soon as possible before I had to see Chip. I know he's my boyfriend and all, but our relationship was growing tiresome. We never really went out on a date that was just the two of us. There was our alone time but that always led immediately to sex and conversation came afterward if he was able to stay awake long enough. I rolled my eyes at the thought and slung my backpack over my shoulder then shut my locker. I was ready to book it to the front entrance of the school but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around my waist. I forced myself to giggle as he started kissing my neck. "Hey honey!"

"Mmmm, hi. So I was thinking after the party tonight you and me could go back to my house and ya know…" He started swaying me back and forth in his arms seductively. I turned myself around in his arms with a phony grin plastered on my face.

"Actually, I was going to go over to my friend, Monica's," the fake tone in my voice was impressive.

"The fat chick's?" He looked as if he was disgusted at the thought of me being around her. My face fell and my cheeks burned with anger. I pushed myself away from him.

"No! Not the 'fat chick'! She is not overweight anymore, and even if she was so what? It sure beats being around you and your obnoxious friends!" I could feel people staring at us but I didn't care. I didn't understand how the sweet guy I started dating had become such a jerk.

"Fine, don't go," he sounded defeated, sorry almost. "At least let me give you a ride home. My mom gave me the car so you can avoid the helmet hair today," he gave me slight my smile. I gave him one back and nodded. He took my hand and kissed me on the cheek as we headed out to his car.

As we walked towards his locker I couldn't help but watch him from the distance. He looked up from his book bag at me. I smiled flirtatiously and winked. The look on his face was priceless. I forgot how fun it was to flirt with someone like that, someone new who was too nervous to flirt back. I forgot about the effect that it could have some guys. I felt his eyes on my back as we walked past him and out the door.

I sat myself in the front seat of the car next to Chip. The whole ride to my house was silent. It felt like the longest ten minutes of my life. Once we pulled up to my house he turned off the car. I looked over to him and smiled giving him a kiss good bye. But he didn't let me go and tried to turn my small peck into a make out session. It was nice until I felt him start sliding his hand under my shirt and I decided I was over it. I pushed him off me back into the driver's seat. "What?"

"Nothing I just need to go get ready for Mon's," I started to exit the car. He startled me when he quickly pulled the car door shut. I was scared to look at him so I kept my eyes on my bag.

"Are you cheating on me?" His voice was quiet but the anger and jealousy it held was clear. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No of course not," my voice was barely above a whisper. When he didn't say anything I took that as my queue to go. But again i was stopped when I heard him say liar. "Excuse me?"

"Liar!" He yelled it this time. I jumped a bit in my seat and closed my eyes. Was this really happening?

"I swear to God, Chip, there is no one else but you. I swear," I tried to make my voice sound calm but it broke on the last word. I started to get out of the car again and was successful at doing so. I didn't look back at him. A few seconds later I felt his hand grab my arm spinning me around to face him. I avoided his hard gaze and stared at my shoes hoping to find some form of shelter in them.

"Look at me," he demanded. I kept my eyes on my shoes. When I failed to obey him I felt his hand hit my cheek. I gasped out of surprise, and put my hand to my cheek. It was tingling with a burning sensation as I grazed it with my fingertips. I felt a tear roll down the same cheek. I watched him walk away and speed away in his car. I was unable to move. My body was completely numb and my mind was unable to comprehend what just happened. I thought about the situation: my boyfriend, the man who loves me, just accused me of cheating and hit me. But the only thing it meant was that I messed up. I shouldn't have made him angry and should have been clearer in my response to him. That I want him and only him…

I stepped into my house and was met with silence. I looked into the sitting room and found my mom on the couch flipping through a tabloid. I walked past her without saying anything. I headed up the grand stair case of my family's house then into my room. I threw my backpack onto my bed and immediately started packing for Monica's. I didn't want to be here. It was too quiet. I didn't want to hear myself thinking about anything- not my parents, not school, not Chip, or Ross. As soon as I was done I informed my mother where I would be. The most I could get out of her was a not so enthusiastic "Have fun!"

I walked the short distance between her house and mine quickly. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings. I kept my eyes forward and my feet moving until I reached the Geller's front door. I raised my hand to the green painted wood and knocked. I had never been so anxious for my best friend to answer the door. I made sure that my hair covered the side of my face to hide my red cheek. When the door knob turned and it opened I was met face to face with someone else; but not just any someone, thee someone. "Umm hi, is Mon home yet?"

"No, she uh… she had to make up a test after school," there it was. That nervous throat clearing thing he did. I smiled weakly. "But you can come in and wait for her if you want."

"Yeah ok," he stepped aside to let me in and shut the door behind me. He looked around the room nervously. I watched him with curious eyes.

"D- do you want anything to drink or eat?" he asked nervously. My thoughts went back to kissing him.

"No thanks," I threw him another flirty grin before walking into the T.V. room. I sat on the couch hoping that he might join me. After a few seconds of waiting, I felt the couch sink from his body weight being put on it. I looked up at him; he was staring down at his hands unsure of what to do. I wanted to touch him again; I wanted to hear his voice. "Ross?"

"Yeah, hi," He looked away as if he were mad at himself. I couldn't help but slightly laugh at him.

"Hi," I said as sweetly as possible. His eye looked glazed over as he stared at me. I sat there watching him watching me. He swallowed thickly causing his Adam's apple to bob up and down.

"You're pretty," his voice was a little above a whisper. I looked at him surprised and started laughing. He leaned over and buried his face in his hands. He mumbled something into them that was inaudible. Suddenly I felt bad for laughing but couldn't stop myself. He looked up at me and started apologizing rapidly.

"No, no, it's ok!" I put my one hand on his back, softly rubbing it and the other on his upper arm. God, those muscles. "Every girl likes hearing that she's pretty. Thank you," I gave him a soft smile and he returned it.

"Still, I'm sorry," He looked down shyly. He was so adorable. I wasn't really sure what to do next and that never happens. I always have the next move planned out in my head and know exactly where I want things to lead. But this time is different, he's different. He wasn't trying to impress me by being suave or cocky. He was just…him- shy, nervous, quiet, sweet, and genuine. I stared at the ground in the comfortable silence. "Rach?"

I looked up at him not expecting what I saw in his eyes- I could read them like a book. He looked concerned and afraid and angry all at the same time. "What? What is it?" I began freaking out myself, wondering if I said or did something wrong.

"What happened?" His voice small as his fingers lightly touched the spot on my cheek where Chip had hit me.

"Umm," I tried to make up some sort of lie-that I walked into a door, or pole, or somebody accidentally hit me with a book. Still no words were coming out. "I umm… I ran- er somebody uh," I couldn't lie to him. How could I lie to such a sweet face? I silently prayed to myself that Monica would come walking in at any moment. I looked at the door… God obviously didn't hear me. "I don't- I don't want to talk about it," was what I finally got out.

"Ok," just then Monica walked in and Ross' hand dropped from my cheek, but his eyes were still on me.

"I'm home!" Her voice rang through the house cutting through the tension like a knife. I saw her step into the T.V. room and as soon as she saw me a smile fell upon her features. "Hey Rach!" She narrowed her eyes towards Ross "Gel Boy." He sneered at her and turned his face towards the T.V. and flipped it on. I watched him again. I turned my head to see if Monica was still there but she had disappeared to someplace else in the house. I stole one last glance at him before getting up to find Monica. I was half way out of the room when I heard a soft "hey" from behind me. I turned around only to find him a few inches away from me, and before I could blink his arms were going around me. They slowly snaked around my waist. One hand ended up my lower back while the other rested between my shoulder blades. I slowly slid my arms around his broad shoulders and reveled in the feeling of his arms around me and the way he buried his nose in my hair. I rested my head on his shoulder as my hands ventured up into his dark locks. They were surprisingly smooth and silky.

He started pulling away, and I unwillingly started letting him go. To my delight he only pulled far enough away to look at me and his arms were kept securely around my waist. I kept my hands in his hair- looping short tuffs of it through my fingers- to make sure he was enjoying this as much as I was. We just looked at each other. I counted the colors in his eyes-flecks of light golden brown blended against dark brown while spots of almost a hazel like color surrounded his pupil- three colors; three extraordinarily welcoming, clement, and comforting colors.

Again I was unsure of what to do. Should I kiss him? God I want to kiss him! Just go for it Rach! What's the worst that could happen? He could get hurt. I could get hurt…by Chip… I felt him press his lips lightly to my forehead. Perfect, I said to myself. They were soft like I had thought. The kiss was sweet and timid, but also reassuring. Before I could open my eyes, I felt his arms slipping from around my waist and I detangled my fingers from his hair. He gave me another shy look before walking over to the couch, returning his attention to the T.V. Just like that the moment was over. I knew I wanted more of him, and I would get more.

The numbers on the clock glowed 12:30 AM. I sighed and rolled back over onto my back. Insomnia seemed to consume me more and more with every ticking second. I sat up and looked at Monica on her bed to see if she had fallen asleep yet. Her eyes were shut, her breathing was even, and her mouth was slightly open. "I envy you," I said to her sleeping form. I crossed my legs and settled myself back onto my bed of blankets on the floor. Maybe I just need to pee… I thought. I got up and quietly opened the door and shut it. I began walking to the bathroom when my eye caught a line of light from underneath a door. I forgot my plan to go to the bathroom and walked up the small staircase to the door hoping he might be having the same problem as me.

I stood there for a few minutes wondering if I should go in or not. I didn't know exactly what I was going to do once I went in or if he would even let me in. Oh what the hell! I raised my fist and lightly tapped my knuckles on his door. After a few seconds of waiting he pulled the door open. "Hi?"

"Hi, I couldn't sleep and I saw your light was on so I thought I would see if maybe you wanted to hang out for a little bit. I mean I would hang out with Monica but she's sleeping so that's probably not the most fun," he looked amused. "But ya know if you don't want to I can ju-"

"You wanna come in?" He asked with a chuckle. I nodded my head. He pulled the door back to let me in. I walked past him and started looking around his room. It was nothing like I thought it would be. I expected it to be much more…nerdy. Turns out it was actually pretty plain. The walls were planks of wood, and there was a slight slant where the chimney is on the left side of the door. The bed, dressed in a blue gingham comforter with navy sheets, was pressed against the back wall. On the left side of it was a window and to the right of it was an old small desk. The room also contained a desk that was covered with books. The room was dimly lit and I noticed stick on glow in the dark stars on the white ceiling. Cute, I thought. "So," I said in hopes of filling the silent room. The quiet was killing me.

"So," my hopes were killed. He sat down on his bed and continued reading a comic book. I just stood there. Boy, this is awkward! I sat down on his bed across from him waiting for him to try and start a conversation this time. He shut his comic book and tossed it onto the floor beside his bed. "So, you uh wanted to hang out?"

"Yeah! Yeah, umm I just don't really know what to talk about," I said with a small laugh. I began studying his comforter- three different colors: blue squares separated with thin lines of red and white. There was that deafening silence again. Good idea, Rachel.

"We, we could talk about what uh…what happened to you today?" He suggested. My heart sank. Or we could NOT talk about that!

"Yeah sure," Ok? Maybe we could?

"Really?" He sounded as shocked as I was. I gave him a small nod, still unsure. "Ok so what happened?" The concern in his voice made me smile.

"It's not really that big of a deal, really. Me and Chip got into an argument today right before I came here and I guess I just really pissed him off so he hit me," I kept my eyes down the entire time not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"He…he hit you?" I just looked up at him. Tears started to burn my eyes and I immediately dropped my gaze back to his bed.

"Well it was my fault I shouldn't have made him angry…" I trailed off. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly whipped it away and searched my head for something else to talk about.

"But why would he…how could he- I mean what did you do to make him angry?" Guess he wasn't ready to let it go just yet.

"I don't know really. He accused me of cheating on him and I told him that I wasn't. Then he called me a liar. When I started walking up to my house he stopped me and told me to look at him and when I didn't he hit me then left," I said quickly and nervously. My throat was becoming thick and my chest was tight. I looked at him for some sort of response. He stared at me confused still.

"And how is that you're fault? Even if you are cheating on him that doesn't give him the right to hit you, Rach." He didn't have to tell me this. I already knew it all. The only way for me to make sure that it didn't happen again was to blame it on me. I don't know how that would stop it but I was scared. The look on Ross' face was so concerned and sweet. His brown eyes looked sad for me.

"I just… I don't know," my voice broke and tears cascaded down my cheeks. I buried my face into my hands not wanting him to see me cry… probably not the most subtle way to hide it. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I shivered slightly under his touch. I looked up at him as his thumb began to caress my skin. I smiled slightly and scooted closer to his body. I rested my head in the nook of his neck and shoulder and wrapped my arms around his torso. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled in closer to him and he tightened his hold around me. "This is nice," being in his arms felt amazing; they were stronger than I imagined and made me feel safe and calm. My tears subsided. I reveled in the feeling of being in his arms for the second time today.

I looked up at him; he gave me a shy smile. I sat up a little in his arms careful not to let go of him. I stared at his full pink lips contemplating if I should kiss them or not. Slowly I inched my face towards his and looked in those eyes seeing if it was ok. I supposed it was considering he was now staring at my mouth. I brushed my lips against his and felt a slight shock, but I didn't pull away. I began kissing him slowly and softly. I smiled against his mouth when I felt him kiss me back. I opened my mouth when he grazed his teeth against my bottom lip. I sighed as our tongues started to dance together. My head was spinning and I felt dizzy. I held onto his shoulders to steady myself.

When I finally realized I was kissing Ross Geller, I slowly pulled away, delicately pecking his lips twice before completely ending the mesmerizing kiss. When I looked at him he had a goofy grin on his face. "Sorry," I barely whispered.

"Don't be," he barely whispered back. His eyes were burning a hole through me. They were glazed over with… lust? Passion? I don't know but I was suddenly turned on.

I didn't think twice before straddling his lap, and kissing him forcefully and passionately. He immediately returned the kiss as his hands roamed my back. I sighed as they moved underneath my shirt caressing my skin. I started pulling his shirt up over his head wanting to feel more of him. I broke the kiss to pull the piece of clothing over his head. I threw it on to the floor and studied him. He was toned like I had imagined. I ran my fingers down his chest, over his abdomen, and then back up.

I pushed him back onto the bed slowly, not breaking my eyes from his. Once he was lying flat on his back, my body slid to the left of his. He had one arm around my waist keeping my close to him. I kissed his lips and his jawline, then his neck. My lips trailed down his chest and over his stomach. I removed my lips from his skin and started undoing his belt and jeans. I kissed the skin above the waist band of his boxers. My lips moved back up his torso and finally found his gently. My head spun as our lips battled and his hands traveled under my shirt.

I detached my mouth from his and lifted my shirt over my head. He sat himself up with his face and body only inches from mine. As much as I wanted to reach out and feel his skin beneath mine, I resisted and waited for him to make the next move. He began sucking and nibbling the skin on my neck. I lay down on his bed with his body resting on top of me. His fingers gingerly unhooked my bra. I slid the straps down my arms, removing the garment completely. He stared into my eyes as if he were afraid to look anywhere below them. I reached a hand to his face and stroked it gently before bringing his lips to mine.

He kissed my chin, the center of my collarbone, and slowly trailed his way down my chest. His lips felt amazing against my burning skin. He was so slow and affectionate. A moan escaped my lips as he kissed each of my breasts.

His mouth moved from my chest down to my stomach. He moved my plaid pajama pants down my legs slowly; his rough finger tips slid over my thighs. Once they reached my calves I kicked them off. He moved back on top of me so that we were face to face.

I closed my eyes as I felt his lips move over my face- first kissing my eyelids, my nose, then my cheeks. My hands played with the small hairs on the back of his neck. He caught my bottom lip between his teeth before kissing me again. I sighed into his mouth. My hands moved all over his body. I wanted to touch every part of him possible. "Protection?" I mumbled in between kisses. He broke our kiss.

"Dammit! I don't have any," he said dejectedly. I sighed frustrated underneath him. His eyes met mine. "I'm sorry." I lifted my head and gave short kiss.

"It's ok," I brought my hand to his cheek, caressing it softly. "We could do other stuff…" I raised my eyebrows at him. My suggestive look was met with a scared, nervous one.

"Uh, um, I don't-I don't know, Rach. I'm not very…experienced at any of this," he played with a strand of my hair nervously.

"That's ok. We could just keep kissing if you want?" I kissed his neck; his skin tasted salty from his sweat. "Mmmm."

"O-ok," I detached my lips from his neck and kissed his. My heart beat quickened when I felt one of his hands move to the hem of my panties. He slowly started pulling them down my legs. When they reached my ankles I kicked them off. I felt him tease his way inside of me. I'm sure he could hear my heart beating.

He pumped his fingers in out of me faster. "Oh my God!" I moaned against his skin. I brought my hand down to his and pushed him into me more. I felt his mouth on my neck and my head started spinning. I rocked my hips against his hand wanting him more. "Ross, Ross, oh God, Ross!" I was unable to say anything other than his name. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to find the words I wanted to say. I arched my back into him as I felt his free hand on my lower back. Goose bumps covered my entire body. "I want you. I want you in me now!" He slid his fingers out of me and moved his face up to mine. His glazed over eyes looked into mine seriously.

"Are you sure?" He said barely above a whisper.

"Yes! I'm –I'm positive!" I said as I started pulling his boxers down. He helped me take them off and I felt him between my legs. He kissed me once more. "Now," I mumbled into his mouth. Slowly he entered me. "Oh my," my eyes closed and my head rolled back in ecstasy. He waited before moving or going any deeper. I got used to how he felt. I wrapped my legs around him pushing him into me more. I let out a loud moan.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm perfect, just keep going. Don't stop," he pushed himself in and out of me. I raised my hips to meet him. We started off slow and loving but our movements quickly turned fast and fervent. I dug my nails into his back.

"Oh God, Rach," I felt his heavy breath dance along the skin of my neck. I let out one final yell of his name before I climaxed. I felt him pull out of me, and then his body collapsed onto mine. He was heavy but I loved the feeling of all his weight on me; I love the feeling of his heart beat against mine, and the way that our legs were intertwined. His arms were wrapped around me and his face rested next to mine.

I turned my head so that my nose brushed against his cheek. I kissed the side his face, tasting his skin. "Wow," I whispered against his ear. I felt him smile. He turned his head gracing my eyes with that smile. He softly kissed my lips. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against mine.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," he sounded so happy, my smile couldn't help but grow.

"How long?" my voice was barely above a whisper. He didn't answer me. He just kissed me deeply and passionately. He broke the kiss and slowly released me from his hold. I slid my arms down from his neck to his back and the length of his arms. He lied on his back next, pulling the covers up and over us. I turned to my side and took his hand in mine. I pressed my lips on to his shoulder briefly, "What are you thinking about?" His eyes were focused on the ceiling in a blank stare.

"You," he stated simply. I moved myself so that my head was resting on his chest. I wanted to be closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and took in his scent. He smelled like sex and cologne. "What does this mean?" I looked up at him and found his face in the same state as it was before- eyes on the ceiling in a blank stare. I sighed moving my gaze to the window. What does this mean?

"I don't know," I looked at him again before kissing him softly. I broke the kiss, "I should probably go back to Mon's room," his eyes finally met mine. I gave him small smile. He just nodded. "We'll talk about this soon ok?" He nodded again. I kissed him one more time before leaving his side. When I turned to look at him before I left, his expression was back to the same as it was- blank.

"Good night." As I shut the door, I waited to hear a reply. Nothing.


	3. Dreaded Author's Note

HI MY FELLOW R&R LOVERS!

Okay so I always told myself that I would never be on of those people who posted Author's Notes because I find them to be really annoying especially when made into a new chapter. Kay so I kinda forgot about this story and updating and blah blah blah but to be honest I lost the story when my computer crashed a year back, and the website where I had posted it is either nonexistent, has had a domain change I'm unaware of, or is undergoing some weird construction. It was . And I know some people do save their favorite stories and what not to their computer so IF ANYONE HAPPENED TO SAVE ANY CHAPTERS OR PASSAGES OR ANYTHING FROM THIS STORY OR ANY OF MY OTHER WORK ON THAT WEBSITE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN GIVE YOU MY EMAIL AND YOU CAN SEND IT TO ME. Because I really loved writing this story and would love to post it to a bigger community.

I haven't been up in the RnR fandom lately and randomly decided to get back on tonight and saw this story had a review from August and has some favorites/follows and I thought that was exciting so I would love to post some more chapters and if I have too maybe rewrite the story and improve it (hopefully.) But PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE IT and hopefully I'll be writing some more stories, and if not for these two characters maybe others, because this kind of writing really keeps my creative juices flowing which I've been needing lately.

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Abbey


End file.
